Hospital patient care generates considerable quantities of infectious medical waste in primary and acute care facilities. There has been a general conversion from reusable, cleanable items, to disposable items over the last three decades. These conversions were made to promote antiseptic techniques in patient care and to decrease the potential for cross-infections between patients, staff and the general public. Recent federal and state government regulations such as the Medical Waste Tracking Act of 1988 and OSHA Medical Facility rules have resulted in a substantial increase in medical waste that must be classified as "infectious."
When a patient is admitted to a hospital, the patient produces approximately 55 pounds of medical waste per day. Approximately 20% of this waste is infectious. The current stated objective of the American Hospital Association and the Centers for Disease Control is to treat medical waste as soon as it is generated. Both organizations recognize that medical waste is primarily an occupational hazard for health care workers and not an environmental problem. The best way to deal with infectious medical waste is to disinfect it at the point of generation and dispose of the treated medical waste with minimum handling and storage on premises.
The need for an effective way to dispose of medical waste has been highlighted by the amendment made to 29 C.F.R. .sctn.1910.1030 which provides for the federal regulation under the Occupational Safety And Health Act, 29 U.S.C. 655, 657 to control bloodborne pathogens. Specifically, the Act calls for the establishment of an exposure control plan, the containment of specimens of blood or other potentially infectious materials and the general tightening of precautionary measures to minimize the spread of disease. A safe and effective way to dispose of hospital waste would greatly facilitate compliance with the above-referenced Act.
As a result, consumption of medical disposable woven or non-woven products has been growing at a rate of approximately 10% a year. In 1988, sales totaled approximately 341 Million Dollars. It is projected that by 1994, sales of medical disposable non-woven products will exceed 500 Million Dollars.
In the United States, there are approximately 30 million surgical procedures performed each year. After each surgical procedure, it is necessary that the operating theater be disinfected and sterilized before a new procedure is performed to minimize any exposure the patients may bring to other patients or staff. This is particularly important in light of today's increasingly stringent regulations regarding occupational exposure to blood and bodily fluids.
It has been determined that molded parts and film useful in health care facilities and which are subjected exposure by various bodily fluids and thus potentially containing pathogens and infectious materials can be conveniently disposed of by solubilizing such objects in a sterilizing medium. By doing so, burdens placed upon landfills are substantially reduced while health care facilities can dispose of potentially hazardous materials without having to treat them as such. It has been found that such selectively hot water soluble products can be composed of polyvinyl alcohol which can be configured into a wide variety of objects (molded parts or film) having desirable wear characteristics and yet are completely soluble in hot aqueous media.
Polyvinyl alcohol, as a material, has been known since the late 1920s, having been discovered in Germany and patented in 1929. Polyvinyl alcohol is somewhat unique among olefins because it has neither the hand nor the low melting point of other olefins such as polyethylene and polypropylene. Polyethylene and polypropylene have melting points in the 250.degree.-275.degree. F. range whereas polyvinyl alcohol has a melting point in excess of 400.degree. F.
Polyvinyl alcohol differs from other olefins with respect to hand and shrink properties as polyvinyl alcohol has the hand of cotton and wool, whereas polyethylene and polypropylene have a slick, oily, greasy feeling. Polyvinyl alcohol also possesses the strength characteristics of condensation polymers such as polyesters, polyamides and polyamides. As such, high tenacity fibers can be formed from polyvinyl alcohol and are presently being manufactured commercially. Fibers composed of polyvinyl alcohol generally exhibit very high tensile strength. Water dissolution properties of various polyvinyl alcohols are also very well known.
Principally, polyvinyl alcohol is cold water soluble unless careful attention is paid to the molecular weight distribution, the degree of polymerization, residual sodium acetate, degree of hydrolysis and other contaminants in a particular resin batch. If these properties are very carefully controlled, a resin can be obtained which exhibits selective hot water solubility. However, if useful molded parts and film are to be configured from selective hot water soluble resins, the resins exhibit such a high melting point, that is, very near the degradation point of the resin, it is often not melt flow processable.
Hot melt processing of selective hot water soluble resins can be improved by adding to the polyvinyl alcohol resin, a suitable amount of a plasticizer. It is well known that glycols, glycerin and particularly the polyethylene glycols are excellent plasticizers for polyvinyl alcohol. Other materials are also good plasticizers such as water, sugars and similar materials.
It has been determined, however, that once polyvinyl alcohol has been plasticized, its barrier properties to water vapor and water liquid are virtually lost. For polyvinyl alcohol to be an effective water vapor barrier, that is, exhibiting low water vapor transmission rates and to be a liquid barrier, the resin must be extremely pure.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a method of processing polyvinyl alcohol resin such that it is capable of exhibiting adequate melt flow processing characteristics and yet exhibit effective water vapor barrier properties.
These and further objects of the present invention will be further appreciated when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.